


Memory Lane

by NekoHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Boys In Love, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Development, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, Graduation, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, High School Student Eren Yeager, Kinda, Levi in Uniform, M/M, No Smut, Out of Character Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Photographer Eren Yeager, Soldier Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Surprises, Waiter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), only in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoHeichou/pseuds/NekoHeichou
Summary: It's graduation time for Eren and his friends. It was hopeless to wish that boyfriend of over three years would be able to attend, alas he was fighting for his country. Eren has accepted that it was impossible for Levi to return, but that doesn't stop the emotional roller coaster of memories leading up to his graduation. Eren's Point Of View.





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into a deep hole of watching soldiers returning home to their families on YouTube... What better way to spend my evening than writing about my favorite ship experiencing a similar situation. It was originally just supposed to be a little one-shot, but I just couldn't stop myself with the backstory... Also, some aspects are based on Canadian military, as I am Canadian and I have no idea how or if the American military is different.

"Are you sure, you can't make it?" I whispered into the video call. 

"I've tried to pull every favor I have saved, I'm so sorry, Eren." I could hear the sadness and regret in his voice. 

"It's alright," I sent him a pained half smile. "I'll see you in three months." 

"See you in, three months," he repeated. It was stupid to think that he would be allowed to come home a month early just to see me graduate. 

"I love you," I frowned. He sent me a small smirk that reminded me of the day we met before once again repeating my words back to me. 

\--------------- 

I'll never forget the day we met. I had gone out to lunch with Mikasa and Armin. It was a place we had never been to before. A study hangout talked about amongst the student-body. We were seated quickly, the hostess explaining that our waiter would be with us shortly. I was too busy cramming information about the French Revolution for the test the following day that I barely noticed the waiter. It took a hard elbowing from Armin to make me glance up, dropping my pencil as I did so. The man stood boredly, notebook and pen in hand. Heat instantly flooded to my cheeks. 

"W-what?" I stuttered out, internally scolding myself. The man was beautiful; he had ebony hair styled into an unusual undercut, and he had the most amazing gunmetal coloured eyes. His features were like no other I'd seen before. I couldn't help but blush harder as an amused smirk curled onto his face. 

"What can I get you to drink?" His voice was silky as he spoke. 

"Um," I glanced towards Mikasa and Armin to see both their noses buried in history textbooks, meaning they'd already ordered their drinks. "Water?" 

"Sure thing, Brat," he scribbled it down, "your friends have already ordered their food, are you ready to?" 

"Uh," I was far too flustered to actually open the menu that was under my textbook, and Armin and Mikasa weren't catching my pleading looks. "What do you recommend?" 

"Hm?" The man's smirk widened, "why don't I surprise you?" I gulped at the way the man purred his words. My body gave an involuntary nod, as I willed the redness off my face. I shrunk into the booth as I watched the man retreat to the kitchen. I brushed off the questions from Mikasa and Armin when they finally took note of my flustered state, totally oblivious of all the teasing the hot waiter had just put me through. A waitress brought our drinks to the table, and I was slightly bummed that the hot waiter hadn't done it. I absentmindedly stirred the ice around in my water with my straw as I thought back to the waiter. My concentration for studying went out the window as soon as that pencil dropped from my hand, and now the only think I could think about was him. 

"Here's your food," I glanced up and tried to hold back a smile as the waiter returned. He stared boredly at Armin and Mikasa as he placed their meals in front of them, as they muttered a thank you. The smirk replaced his bored expression as he turned to me. He set the last plate in front of me, "Enjoy, Brat." 

"Thanks, you too." He gave me a strange look before his eyes filled with mirth. It took me a second to realize what my mouth had sputtered out. I once again shrunk back into the cushioned booth as he retreated with an amused smirk. I watched longingly as he walked away. I had blown it, anything that might've happened with the hot waiter was ruined. He'd already seen how awkward I am. 

"Why are you longingly watching Levi walk away?" Armin asked from my side. 

"Huh? Levi?" I asked, lifting my head up from my stare at the waiter. 

"Yeah, our waiter's name is Levi. At least that’s what he introduced himself as when he took our orders," Armin explained. It suited him perfectly, Levi. 

The rest of our stay at the restaurant went by quickly. My studying was indeed out the window, and my gaze would follow Levi around as he boredly took people's orders. The meal I had gotten, was delicious. It was a sandwich of some sort, and probably the best thing I had even eaten. I would have to tip Levi really well for it. 

When Levi came back to collect our finished plates Mikasa asked him to bring us each our bill, since we were paying for ourselves. Levi handed Mikasa and Armin their's and slid mine towards me. He gave me a small smile that made my heart flutter as he once again retreated to the kitchen. I opened my bill to see how much I owed, but after studying the bill I noticed some blue ink elegantly written across the bottom. 

_You're cute when you're flustered, call me sometime. xxx-xxx-xxxx  
-Levi _

I was flustered for the rest of the day. 

 

I had called Levi the following day. We arranged a coffee date at a local café. I learned really quickly that the raven had a few odd quirks, but they just made me like him more. He was twenty and the fact that I was only sixteen didn't bother him as I thought it might've. We chatted for hours, over three or four beverages. I learned a lot about him; he preferred cats over dogs, he was born in France and could speak the language effortlessly, he lived roughly half an hour away from the restaurant he worked at, his birthday was Christmas day and he favored tea over coffee. I answered all his questions; I was in grade ten, I lived with my mother and father and anything else that he wanted to know.  


I laughed quietly as I watched him grip his tea cup from the rim, instead of holding the handle. He raised an eyebrow at me, "what’s so funny?" 

"The way you hold your cup," I pointed out, "I think it's cute." He eyed me for a second, making my cheeks heat up. Did I say something wrong? 

"I'm not cute, but you are," he gave me a half smile, "you're cute when you blush." It was almost the same thing he'd told me on the bill. We mutually agreed to another date, and many more after that. 

\----------------- 

"He can't make it?" I replied with a simple shake of my head. 

"I'm sorry, Eren," Armin rested his head on my shoulder in sympathy. Mikasa gave a sympathetic look before speaking, 

"At least he'll be coming home a few weeks later?" She tried. I sighed sadly as I ran my finger around the rim of my water glass. We were at the same restaurant Levi used to work at, where I preferred he worked. It had become our hangout after the first visit, not to mention my boyfriend worked here and always gave us an employee discount. All good things come to an end though... 

\----------------- 

"How was school?" I had just arrived at Levi's apartment. He had been off on that Thursday, so I could go to his place after school. We had been together for a few months now, and it was the happiest I had ever been. 

"It was okay," I told him as he led me into the Livingroom. He sat first, before pulling me down so I was resting against his chest. I wasn't going to tell him about the falling-out I'd had with Jean, nor about the darkening bruise on my ribs thanks to Horseface's horrible aim. 

It was unusually quiet in the apartment. I could tell Levi was deep in thought as he absentmindedly drew shapes on my exposed skin. His chin was on my shoulder, and his left arm wrapped around my waist keeping me in place. We sat in silence for a good ten minutes before Levi finally started speaking. 

"I have something I need to tell you," Levi whispered quietly against my neck. He sounded calm, but hesitant. 

"What is it?" I turned slightly so I could look at him. His voice sounded serious. He cleared his throat, lifting his hand to traced down my cheek. 

"First, I should tell you that I've quit my job." I turned to fully face him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. He was quick to hush me, and pull me back against his chest in a comforting motion. He knew I always worried about his financial management, it annoyed him- but I couldn't help it. 

"Why?" I questioned quietly. 

"I..." He paused, "I got accepted into the military..." It felt like everything stopped. Accepted into the... military? Like, guns and wars and shooting? 

"W-what?" I couldn't really stop the tears, "w-why?" I wasn't even sure what I was questioning. Why apply? Why didn't he tell me sooner? Why the military of all occupations? Why something so dangerous? 

"Shh, I applied before I met you," he tried to calm me. "I'd be making so much more money than working at the restaurant, think of our future, Eren. I'd have a stable job, with a decent income." I turned to straddle his lap, burying my face in his shirt as I tried to hide the tears. He continued to shush me, carding his hand through my hair. I didn't want my Levi being a soldier. 

"Everything will be alright," Levi whispered into my hair. As I shut my eyes tightly. 

 

Exactly one week later I watched Levi board a bus on his way to basic training. He would be there for three months, and as far as I knew he wasn't allowed to call. He brought his phone with him, but he said it would probably get taken away once they arrived at the base. He mentioned that I could (and would) send him letters. Levi had written the address on a piece of paper, which he'd slipped into my hand as we hugged tightly and whispered 'I love yous' to each other. It was rough being only seventeen and having to say goodbye to my boyfriend for three months. 

It took two weeks for me to finally be semi normal. My friends all sympathized me, which is not something I needed. In all honest it made me feel weak and useless. I sent my first letter the first week he was gone, telling him how much I missed him and anything exciting that had happened in school. I'd send him polaroid pictures of things, since I was really into and excelling in my photography classes. I spent most of my time in his apartment, cuddled into his bed, and cuddling his shirts- which smelt like him. I spent little to no time in my actual home. 

One day towards the end of the second month, my phone started ringing with the ringtone that belonged to Levi. I had never accepted a call faster in my life. I breathed out questions like was he allowed to be calling, was something wrong and a few others before he cut me off. 

"My unit has been given phone privileges," Levi explained quickly, "God, Eren, I've missed your voice." 

"I- m-missed you too," I was a blubbering mess at that point. I couldn't even explain how amazing it was to finally hear Levi's voice after two months. We spent the next hour consoling each other. He explained how basic training was and how he'd never been as fit as he was now. I commented on how I couldn't wait to see his fit body and he growled playfully. I laughed at him, then continued on with telling him about photography class. He took a few minutes to comment on some of the pictures I'd sent. 

"I really liked the one you sent of yourself," he purred. I instantly blushed, Armin had taken a picture of me at Levi's apartment while I was changing my shirt. I thought the innocent look on my face as I pulled one of Levi's shirts out of his drawer was cute. "Are you blushing right now?" He teased lightly. 

"Maybe I am," I purred back. 

"I do love it when you blush, send me a picture of that," I blushed brighter at that. 

In the next week's letter, I sent another one Armin took of me laughing and blushing as Mikasa teased me. 

 

The last month passed with lots of late night phone calls, letters and dozens of pictures. Before I knew it, I was wrapped in Levi's arms as he kissed me repeatedly. Levi was officially a member of the military. We spend the whole evening wrapped in each other's arms talking about our months apart. For the first time in months, I was content with my life once again. 

\--------------- 

"The school will need to know how many people each graduate will be having attend. We can only reserve so many seats at the stadium, so the sooner the better." One of the teachers who was working on the graduation ceremony this year explained. None of this mattered to me. I guess I could still reserve one seat in case by some miracle Levi actually could make it, but it wasn't worth getting my hopes up only to see the empty reserved seat in the rows of smiling family members. 

"I'll need six seats," Jean stated triumphantly, "the whole family is coming." 

"I need two," Mikasa nodded to herself. 

"I only need one, for my Grandpa," Armin smiled. I remained silent, thinking about how happy my mother would've been to see me graduate. She was always so happy when I got good grades, she would've loved to see me walk across that stage and not only receive my diploma, but the photography award I would also, be receiving. With a heavy sigh, I pushed myself off of my chair and made my way back into the group of soon-to-be graduates. 

\--------------- 

I ran. I didn't know where I was running to, but I ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. It had been a peaceful Friday in October. School had been cancelled for students as it was a professional development day. The second month of my grade 11 year. Everything was fine, and ordinary. I was counting down hours until I could meet up with Levi for the evening. My father had gone to work as usual, and my mother made her way to the supermarket for groceries. I lazily flipped through the channels on tv, trying to pass the time. Nothing seemed interesting so I settled for the news channel, and started scrolling through my phone. 

I half listened to the tv buzz about a huge head on head collision. The vehicles were totaled, beyond recognition. The male driver was apparently on his way to the hospital in critical condition and the female driver died on impact. I don't know what possessed me to look up at the tv, but my phone fell from my hand. I stared blindly at the screen, instantly recognizing my mother's navy-blue car. 

No. It couldn't have been my mom. That was someone else's navy-blue car. I had to be. It wasn't until my mother's name started scrolling across the bottom of the screen, along with her driver's license picture in the top right. Then I was up and out the door. 

I wasn't even sure if I'd shut the door. But, why did it matter? Why did anything matter? My mother was gone. 

I didn't even realize I'd ran the whole half an hour to Levi's apartment. I couldn't even get in. He wasn't off until four. All I could do was wait in the hallway, back against his door. I sobbed alone in the hallway, my mother was dead. She had died. She died on impact. I don't know how long I sat there, but my cries never ceased. 

"Eren?" I glanced up. Levi looked at me with his head cocked to the side. He was just getting home from work, so he was still wearing his military uniform. He studied my face for a second before slowly moving to sit beside me. "Hey... Shh, what happened?" His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest. I openly sobbed against him, trying to tell him exactly what had happened, but only cries and whimpers would come out of my mouth. We sat outside for who know how long before he finally convinced me to stand. He led me through the apartment, and into the living-room. He sat himself first, before pulling me into his lap and cradling me as you would an infant. My mind couldn't recognize time in this state, but I know we sat there for a while. 

"Can you tell me what happened?" Levi hummed softly into my ear. His hand continued to pet my hair as my sobs slowly died down to occasional sniffles. 

"M-my m-mother," I whimpered in a hoarse voice. 

"What about your mother?" 

"She's... She's... S-she" I took a second to calm myself before another round of sobs could bubble up. "Died," I cried out against his chest, taking a sharp intake of breath to calm myself once again. 

"How, Eren, what happened?" Levi finally spoke after a minute of silence. 

"C-car crash," I mumbled, "head on h-head collision..." 

"Were you in the car, Eren?" Levi asked seriously, pulling away from me to trail my body, "I need to know if you were there, Eren." I shook my head slowly as tears trailed down my face. Levi continued to run his hands across my body, before he finally somewhat relaxed. 

"My m-mom, Levi," I whined. 

"How do you know if you weren't there?" Levi questioned quietly. 

"The news, her car... her picture... Levi, it was totaled." I sniffled, "she died on I-impact..." 

"Oh, Eren," Levi sighed, burying his nose in my hair as I curled into his chest. 

 

I didn't just lose my mother that day, my father was nowhere to be seen. He'd disappeared from work that day after hearing the news about my mother, at least according to his co-worker. I was technically orphaned at that time. I skipped school in favor of curling up in Levi's bed, and Levi somehow got the week off of work to be with me. I refused to speak with anyone who wasn't Levi. 

By the third day of wallowing in sadness, Levi convinced me to join the real world again. He helped me shower and let me wear his clothes as they provided more comfort than my own. I had zero motivation for anything. Levi led me out of his apartment and drove me home. I would've rather been anywhere else than in that house. It was no longer my home, not without my mother. As Levi pulled into the driveway, I noticed that I had in fact left the door open in my hurried attempt to flee the house. 

"We have to clean the house out, Eren..." Levi informed regretfully. It made sense, I couldn't afford to pay the mortgage, Levi couldn't (nor would I let him) and my father was missing in action. Levi informed me that we'd be selling the house back to the bank, and that a large sum of the money we got would be used for my mother's funeral. 

"I've already talked with a lawyer," Levi informed as we made our way up to my bedroom, "he said that as long as you have somewhere to live that you wouldn't go into the foster system. So, I was wondering if you'd like to move into the apartment?" I paused my movements on the stairs. 

"R-really?" I asked in a broken voice. Levi was willing to let me move into his apartment to avoid the impending doom of the foster system. 

"Of course," he stepped up to the stair behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, "I would never let you go into the foster system... I was actually going to ask you to move in anyways." 

Together Levi and I sorted out the things I wanted to keep, things I could sell and what was better off in the garbage. I saved all the family pictures and photo albums, a box I filled with all my mother's favorite things, a few of my father's possessions and anything else I couldn't part with. Anything that didn't hold a sentimental value and was actually worth something I sold. 

We held a giant yard sale in the house, and everything went. Levi told me he'd take care of the money, and for that I was thankful. I was still trying to wrap my brain around losing my mother and father in the same day. The only thing I was certain about at this time, was that I would be completely lost without Levi. 

Within the rest of the week that Levi had taken off of work, I moved into his apartment, he helped me sell the house to the bank. He went with me to open up a back account, then deposited all the money from the yard sale and the house money into it. He helped me plan a funeral and stayed by my side throughout the whole funeral. He consoled me the evening after the funeral and didn't return to work until I was mentally stable enough to be alone. 

I returned to school the same Monday Levi returned to work. School hadn't changed, no one brought up my mother, as everyone had talked about it at her funeral. Armin and Mikasa talked with me about Levi, and moving into his apartment and everything was okay. I accepted my mother's death, I was pissed off at my father for leaving. We were in the same boat after all, sure, you'd lost your wife, but she was my mother. 

By mid-November I was as back to normal as I'd ever be. 

\------------ 

"Those of you who have won an award or will be part of the ceremony will be called up after receiving your diploma. You are to leave your diploma on your chair in your alphabetical line once you are called up onto the stage." A teacher explained, to the small group of us. "We will call the valedictorian first, so Armin, you'll take the first seat." The teacher explained. 

"Alright," Armin nodded, moving to sit in the first seat on the stage. 

"Next will be the photography award, Eren, then sports award, Mikasa-" The teacher continued explaining the seating arrangement. Mikasa and I made our way to our seats beside Armin. The only reason I was up here was because I had supplied the yearbook crew with all the pictures I had taken of everything the grade twelve year. It was some special thanks, sort of thing. The yearbook computers had gotten a virus or something, and everything was lost. They made a little plaque and everything. 

"Perfect, now, you all remember that you will be called up and the audience will see a little bit of what you're getting the award for." Armin had to go and read his speech, a short compilation video of Mikasa playing all her sports would be shown, and I believe that a few of the pictures I had taken would be flashed on the screen. Some of my favorite pictures I had submitted into the class. 

\--------------- 

Levi and I had decided to have a quiet little Christmas, just the two of us that year. After the loss of my mother, I wasn't in the mood for a huge gathering of acquaintances, and Levi was never one for crowds. We had set up and decorated a little Christmas tree and I made Levi a cake for his birthday. The morning of Christmas was just a lazy morning. Neither of us actually wanted to get out of bed, so around noon we finally left the warmth of the bed. I had bought Levi a few presents, but what I was most excited to give him was a small polaroid album that he could bring with him anywhere he went, even if he was deployed with the military (which was yet to happen). It was filled with pictures of his favorite things, and his favorite people. I had done a small photoshoot with Levi's friends; Isabel, Farlan, Erwin, Petra, Hanji, Eld, Gunther, Mike and Oluo. I got Armin and Mikasa to take a few pictures of me to put in it, and there were two pictures of an oblivious Levi and I, I had found in a stack of old polaroid's. 

We exchanged our gifts, each saving what we thought was best for last. I passed Levi the wrapped book, smiling as he untied the bow. Since it was his birthday he requested I go first. He raised an eyebrow at the small book, but opened it after receiving nothing but an excited smile from me. I watched him flip through the book as a smile found its way onto his face and grew bigger as the pages turned. 

"It's beautiful, Eren," Levi grinned as he turned to the last page, "I like these two." I nodded with his statement. The two pictures of us were taken when we were cuddled up together. "Now, I have your last present." Levi smiled, "It isn't as sentimental as your gift, but I hope you like it." 

Levi passed me a medium sized box. I carefully tore the wrapping paper and gasped in surprise as I refrained from dropping the box. He had gotten me a new camera. It was an expansive camera as well. I set the box on the coffee table, before launching onto Levi. I pulled him into a kiss as I wrapped around him like a koala bear. 

 

The following weekend I made Levi dress in full uniform and we did a photoshoot in the frozen park. The new camera was great. It focused so much better than my polaroid camera. I got so many amazing pictures of Levi. He looked amazing in his uniform. 

 

One month later Levi got deployed for the first time, for a year and a half. 

\-------------- 

It's been exactly one year and five months since Levi was first deployed. Here I sit, graduation day, awaiting my name to be called so I could make my way to my seat on stage. 

"We'd now like to call some important members of the student body up onto the stage with us, so let's start with our valedictorian~ Armin Arlert." I watched Armin stand from his seat in the first row, then make his way up the stairs. 

"Eren Jaeger," I stood, placing my diploma on my seat, then followed Armin's footsteps. I took my seat on the stage and waited for everyone else who was coming up to be seated. As I scanned the crowd I noticed Armin's grandfather and Mikasa's parents. I didn't see Levi, nor any gaps in the crowd, which was better than looking out at an empty chair. The principal kept talking and soon enough Armin was called up to give his speech. I half listened as he talked about his year (which was filled with extra-curricular activities), the teachers, the student body and our futures. Everyone erupted into cheers and clapping as he thanked everyone and took his seat beside me. 

"We'd now like to call Eren Jaeger up with us." I stood up and made my way to the front of the stage, standing beside the principal. "The award Eren is receiving this evening is the photography award, Eren was not only nominated for this award by his photography teachers, but the yearbook crew as well." The principal explained, placing a supporting hand on my shoulder as he continued, "Eren saved the yearbook this year after a virus crashed our computers and took all the pictures from the year down with it." I simply nodded, a small smile on my face. 

"We'd now like to show you all a small collage of photos taken by Mr. Jaeger," the principal explained. He and I turned to watch the screen, Armin, Mikasa and everyone else sat on the stage turned to watch as well. 

Even though I had already approved all the pictures, I still turned to look at my work. When it got to the last picture my eyes widened. I hadn't approved that picture; how did they even get that picture? 

It was one of the photos of Levi, full uniform from the weekend I had gotten my camera. Had I sent it in by mistake? Maybe it was a good thing Levi wasn't here, I don't think he'd approve of his picture being seen by so many. I turned to the principal with a surprised face only to get a smile from him. I then turned to Armin and Mikasa wide-eyed as they just shrugged with small smiles. 

There was a murmur in the crowd as I looked at the principal with pleading eyes. Why was the picture still up? 

"The photo behind us is Corporal Levi Ackerman of the US military." The principal informed, I stared at him in question, what is going on? "Corporal Ackerman has been away overseas for the past year and a half." I watched Armin in confusion as he made his way towards me. Armin stood beside me, giving me a shy smile. 

"Everyone give a warm welcome home to Eren's boyfriend Corporal Ackerman!" The words flew straight over my head as Armin quickly spun me around. There, at the end of the stage, stood Levi. My hands flew up to cover my gaping mouth as I ran towards him. I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I pressed a kiss to his lips. 

"I missed you so much, Brat," he mumbled against my lips. It had been far too long since I had seen him, and a sob escaped my mouth as I felt his arms wrap around my waist to support me. 

"I'm so proud of you, Eren," Levi whispered to me. Although the crowd was screaming and clapping, it felt like it was just me and him. Levi pulled away enough so he could press a couple pecks to my mouth, before tightening his hold on me once again. 

"H-how?" I gasped through my tears as he let me to the ground, refusing to actually let me go. How had he done this? How did they get the picture? Who did I have to thank for returning Levi to me? How did Levi get home in time? I melted into his arms as he led me off the stage and out the side doors. 

I didn't give a shit about the ceremony, nor that thousands of people just watched Levi and I kiss. The camera flashes didn't bother me, no, the only thing that mattered was that Levi was home safe and sound. 

It was just something else to add to our _memory lane_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. ^.^ I hope it wasn't too confusing, with all the switching between memories and real happenings. I could really put myself in this situation since my dad is in the military and has been deployed. I've been drowning in feels since watching the videos. Lol. Please leave Comments and Kudos! Greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
